Then and Only Then
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: While sitting in a cafe and drinking his favorite beverage on Christmas Eve, a surprise visit lifts Fubuki's spirits. [Post FFI][Christmas One-shot]


**A/N:**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!**

 **[Sorry I'm late! It was Christmas and I was busy!]**

 **So basically, I was cracking my head to write an IE Christmas fic, after all it is one of my favorite anime series _and_ my favorite holiday! Then while I was in the Inazuma Eleven Amino, there was a Secret Santa competition! I wrote a one-shot someone and then I decided to post it here too~ **

**Again! Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Christmas!**

* * *

Fubuki sat quietly in the café that was just outside of his neighborhood. He stared out the window at the falling snow, a sight that he became used to over the years of living in Hokkaido. It really wasn't an odd thing and didn't spark any feelings inside of him.

After all, it was just snow. Something that was very common in the north. He turned his attention back to the cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He stared into his brown reflection as the hot beverage steamed into his pale face, making it warm.

After a moment or two, he tightened his grip on the mug before lifting it up towards his mouth and tilting it, allowing the chocolatey goodness to seep through his lips and bless him with the sweet taste.

'Ah. That's good,' he thought before staring through the glass again. His dull greyish green eyes gazed at the bright lights that decorated the streets.

It reminded him that it was Christmas Eve.

He had already decorated his home with as many lights and Christmas décor as he could. He put up the tree - one he had cut down with his trusty axe - and decorated it too, not forgetting the signature golden star that you place atop the tree.

He even prepared some food that he was going to give to the little orphans on that day as well as some presents that he had time to buy. He didn't forget his plans at the Old Age home either.

And when it was all done he could finally think of himself and what he wanted. Which was...

"Company..." He said softly with a sad smile on his face.

Everyone else either had family or friends to spend time with. Even though he got countless of offers from his own countless friends and schoolmates (mostly the soccer team), declined saying:

 _"You should all spend time with your families. Please don't worry about me,"_

 _'Why did I say that?'_ the grey haired male asked himself internally. He felt really stupid. But he also felt really lonely.

A sigh escaped his lips as he ascended his cup to have another sip of his favorite beverage.

He soon found himself staring at his reflection in the cup and then and only then did he see his depressed expression.

A ring from the door shook the Hakuren captain out of his musing. He motioned his head to the entrance of the café out of curiosity and it was at that moment that the grey haired male couldn't believe his dull eyes.

Familiar green locks bounced in a ponytail as dark eyes traced the room. His olive skin was slightly paled from the cold weather as his gloved hands remained in the pockets of his orange winter jacket.

Finally his searching onyx eyes widened as they met stunned grey ones. He managed to crack a smile as his breath was visible in the cold air. Midorikawa ran up to his former teammate with light steps, greeting him happily.

"Fubuki-san! Hello!"

"Midorikawa-kun?" Fubuki said slightly bewildered. "Hello! What are you doing here?"

The greenet grinned brightly before sitting on the chair opposite the older male. "It's not just me! It's the whole gang! Everyone from Inazuma Japan and a few others too! We all came to spend Christmas in Hokkaido!"

Fubuki spat the hot chocolate that he had already sipped into his mouth back into his cup with wide eyes. Midorikawa gave him a disgusted look.

"Are you serious?" Fubuki said slightly slamming his mug on the wooden table completely forgetting the gross action he just did. "But why here?"

The midfielder smiled. "Isn't it obvious Fubuki-san? Were here for you!"

"For me?" The defensive striker repeated, great confusion in his slightly raised voice as he pointed at himself.

"Uhuh!" The former Gemini Storm captain nodded but then looked at him with half lidded eyes, a smirk forming on his face.

"But first you gotta help me with something!" The greenet said.

Fubuki tilted his head. He would still like to know why his teammates came to see him when they should be spending time with their families and loved ones. But he decided to put that aside for now and address the green haired alien wannabe first.

"What might that be?" Fubuki asked.

"There's a new video game that recently came out and currently it's only location is a shop in this very town!" Midorikawa explained as he gestured his covered finger to the window. "I need your help finding it! It's a present I would like to get for someone!"

"A video game?" Fubuki put a hand on his chin, thinking about a store that could possibly sell video games. After all, he came to this town practically everyday. "I think I know a place not to far from here actually."

"Really?" The greenet beamed. "Awesome! Then let's go!" A hand yanked Fubuki out of his seat hastily taking him by surprise.

It was at that moment that he told the greenet he had to pay for his drink, inviting back the midfielder's disgusted expression.

"But you spat back into it!"

"I still ordered it, so I have to pay!"

"Fine," The greenet sighed. "Haste does make waste!" He shivered after he said that, realizing how he almost ran out into the cold.

Fubuki chuckled lightly at his green haired companion. He often forgot how he always quoted proverbs like he was stating the weather. As he finished paying, he turned back to Midorikawa.

"Yoshi, let's go!" Fubuki announced.

* * *

As they strolled up the street, Fubuki and Midorikawa caught up on each others activities. The silverhead told him about his time at school while the greenet told him about the usual wackiness at Sun Garden. After a while, Fubuki finally stopped in front of a store that said "Gamer's Life!"

"I think this is the place," Fubuki said scanning the store. Midorikawa face lit up as he made his way to the store, pressing his face and hands on the window as he looked inside with amazement.

Fubuki found himself chuckling again. The greenet behaved quite maturely for a thirteen year old, so he had never seen him so worked up like this before.

'This must be some video game,' Fubuki thought with a slight smile. "Well, we should probably-"

"It's like a video game heaven!" Midorikawa exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes, already inside the store.

"-go inside..." Fubuki sweat dropped, feeling awkward as he stood outside the game store alone. He sighed and walked inside where he found the greenet all over the place.

Fubuki though, remained in one spot as he addressed the greenet. "I'm sure you've been in better game stores than this Midorikawa-kun." He said.

Midorikawa stopped for a second and turned to Fubuki, amusement still in his eyes. "Yeah but none of them had such rare games! Just look at these!"

The greenet shoved games into the silveret's face forcing him to take them into his hand and look through them. A question mark appeared atop Shirou's head as he stared at the game covers blankly, blinking every now and then.

He adopted a confused expression that resembled the one a puppy would have. Midorikawa couldn't believe how anyone could make a face like that so easily.

No wonder he was and still is Inazuma Japan's heartthrob.

It had been three minutes and Midorikawa found himself sweatdropping at the wolf striker. He clearly had no idea what he was looking at.

"Fubuki-san, have you ever played videogames before?" The greenet finally asked. Fubuki dug through his memory, his blank expression never changing. After another five minutes of intense thinking, he spoke up.

"Does that Bounce game that came with those really old Nokia phones count?"

"No...those are mobile games."

"Then no."

The greenet fell down anime style. Guess 'The Game Slayer' can't be added to the silveret's list of titles. Midorikawa sighed as he picked himself up.

"Yoshi, then I'll have to teach you!"

"I dunno..." Fubuki said unsure.

"C'mon it'll be fun! Lemme buy a videogame along with the one I'm getting for a friend," Midorikawa said. "And then we can play it at your house!...You live in a house right?" He asked but felt like he was forgetting something.

"Yes,"

"Oh good!"

"Midorikawa-kun don't you need some kind of device to play the game in?"

"Yeah we do- Oh shoot..." Midorikawa finally realized what he forgot.

"Tch. And you call yourself a gamer? Even Puppy face here knew that you need a videogame console to play a videogame." A voice mocked playfully. "Hmph. I expected more from The 13th Proverb Master."

It was at that moment that Fubuki and Midorikawa turned their heads to see a male with a cat designed beanie and a smirk on his face. They both recognized him immediately.

"Matsune-kun/Matsune-san!?" They both yelled at seeing one of the Raimon members.

"Yes, it is I, Matsune Kuusuke," he said melodramatically. "Sup."

"It's good to see you," Fubuki said unsure because of his earlier nickname bestowed upon him by the sarcastic striker. He simply sweatdropped rather than voicing the matter.

Midorikawa on the other hand still had his shocked expression. "How...how did you know my name Gamer name." Was that what that was? Fubuki found himself confused again.

"Your wha-" He was caught off by Matsune as he stepped closer.

"Oh c'mon it was obvious!" The striker said with careless wave of his gloved hand. "But I think you'll recognize me too."

The greenet gave him a look.

"Does MaxInfinity ring any bells?"

"No...you can't- you're MaxInfinity!?" The greenet asked surprised. When Max just smirked again. That was enough to get Midorikawa believing. "No way! You won the Kensei Gaming Tournament last year! I can't believe I'm talking to you!"

"Well it wasn't really that much of a big deal," Max shrugged.

"The 13th Proverb Master? MaxInfinity?" The two gamers turned their head when their gaming aliases were mentioned. They were greeted by a confused expression. "Why do you guys game anyway?"

"Cure boredom." Was all Max needed as an explanation for why he almost did any activity.

"Because it's fun!" Came Midorikawa's happy answer.

Fubuki stared at the two for a moment before chuckling. That was when something crossed his mind.

It was then and only then did Fubuki ask a question.

"Midorikawa-kun, you never told me who you were getting the videogame for. Who is it?" The silver haired male asked. He noticed the change in the greenet's expression as he looked towards Max who shared the same unreadable one.

Fubuki decided to ask another question. "And is it true that the others are here as well, seeing as Matsune-kun is here?"

"It's true." Max said. "They're all in a hotel not to far from town."

"Really? But why are they-"

"They're here to see you Fubuki-san and so are we!" Midorikawa smiled.

"Yes you said that before but wh-"

"But nothing." Max interrupted him again. "Listen Fubuki. We aren't pitying you. We are making your life easier. You always have to come over to Tokyo to see us for one thing or the other. Now it's our turn to see you. Can't we do that?"

Fubuki was left speechless at what the striker said. He was told that his words were usually harsh but those words really touched him. Here he was thinking about other people all the time but when they thought of him, he pushed them away all because he didn't want to be a bother. He really was an idiot.

"There is a saying that goes like this," Fubuki caught off guard by Midorikawa's voice as he spoke. "'A friend in need, is a friend indeed'!"

"Well said Proverb Master," Max said giving him a small nod. Midorikawa smiled sheepishly. Fubuki stared at both of them with awe before shaking his head.

It was then and only then did Fubuki find a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said softly.

The other two smiled as they got to see that unique brightness the Prince of the Snowfield had. They were happy to see that his spirits were lifted. Midorikawa took that opportunity to respond to the previous query.

"To answer your earlier question Fubuki-san..." The greenet brought out something from behind him and but it in the striker's pale hand. "The videogame is for you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's called Bear Hunters!" The greenet exclaimed, "...What do you think?"

"Why would he play a video game of something he already does?" Max rolled his eyes.

"So you don't like it?" Midorikawa asked the grey haired male.

"No." He said.

"Oh..."

"Told yo-"

"I love it!" Fubuki beamed before hugging Midorikawa. The greenet slowly returned the embrace. "You said you'll teach me right?" Fubuki asked feeling excited.

"Of course!" Midorikawa said.

"You'll join us too, right Matsune-kun?"

"Yeah yeah, why not?"

"Great!" The youngest of the three chimed.

"So when do I get my own Gamer name?"

"When you beat Level 1."

"Oh. Well, that can't be so hard right?" Fubuki said smiling innocently.

"Sure it'll be fine," Max waved it off. Midorikawa leaned over to him.

"Um...Matsune-san?" He whispered. "He's never played a videogame before."

"That's why you're teaching him and not me," Max replied earning a confused look from Midorikawa. "Let's just leave it at that."

"If you say so."

Before they knew they were being dragged down the street by a happy Fubuki. "C'mon guys! Let's have some fun~!"

"I think we made him a bit too happy."

"All's well that ends well...I guess."

And with that they ran back to Fubuki's house where he was taught 'The Ways Of The Gamer' as Midorikawa called it (with a few side comments from Matsune) before visiting the Orphanage and Old Age Home as Fubuki planned.

The trio soon join the others later to spend Christmas in Hokkaido and Fubuki showed off his new videogame skills.

Surprisingly he was really good. Or maybe Midorikawa was just a good teacher. Whichever way it was, Fubuki knew one thing; that this was the best Christmas he had spent in Hokkaido. And his brother, Atsuya would agree.

And it was then and only then that he knew it was a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! The reason why it was focused on Fubuki, Midorikawa and Max was because they're the favorite characters of the person I wrote this for! RnR?**

 **Christmas Confession:**

 **I was planning on doing a story called the** _12 Days of Christmas_ **that had 12 one-shots and I'd post one for the first 12 days but then I got lazy and yeah, you know the rest...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **~Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
